Innocent Eyes
by Aliena Flame
Summary: Aliena Flame is a elf who joined up with the Fellowship at Lothlorine. She is in posession of the ring for a short while;She falls in love with Boromir, but does Boromir want more from her than the Ring of Power


Aliena knew that she shouldn't be wandering alone, that now more than ever they should stick together. But she was weary and heart-sore and she needed some time alone, some time to breathe.  
  
The Ring was heavier now than mere minutes ago, a lead weight against her chest and it burnt where it touched her skin. An image of Gandalf's last moments swam before her vision and she stumbled over an unseen root.  
  
She wished now that she didn't chip all her nails in war, that she had some now to claw at her face, to feel the blood flowing down her cheeks, to feel something other than this burden she had never wanted to bear. Something other than this despair, this hopelessness. For how could it be other than hopeless? She sat down and stared eastward toward the river.  
  
"None of us should wander alone, Princess, especially you," the voice of Boromir startled her and Aliena looked around, whether for rescue or something else she didn't know. Galadriel's warning was uppermost in her mind and she watched Boromir gather the firewood.  
  
Aliena realized that her mind has been wandering and that Boromir had been speaking to her, but she only caught the last sentence. He walked to her and sat beside her and put an arm around her, touching his soft lips to her's. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Aliena. Other paths that we might take." Boromir said softly: "I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for warning in my heart." Aliena snapped  
  
"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Aliena, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see, it's madness." Boromir replied, remaining calm though walking closer to her. "There is no other way." She said  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir said hot- headily, throwing down the wood "If you would but lend me the ring." "No!" Aliena said backing away  
  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!" Boromir said "You are not yourself!" Aliena said "What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir said as Aliena turned and began to walk away.  
  
"You fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance." Boromir said as he began to pursue Aliena.  
  
Suddenly she felt her legs being grabbed from behind and she tumbled to the ground, Boromir pushed her onto her back and laid on top of her. "Give it to me!" demands Boromir and Aliena struggles, trying to kick, but the Man is too strong and her legs were pinned beneath Boromir. Aliena tries to get at the Ring, to put it on, if she became invisible then she might escape. "No! You must not take it Boromir! It will destroy you!" She screamed  
  
But Boromir seemed to sense her attention and used one of his larger hands to hold Aliena's hands high above her head. She cannot get to the Ring. Aliena couldn't do nothing but stare into the eyes of the Man, pleading with them, almost willing him to let her go.  
  
Boromir used his other hand, the one not pinning Aliena to the ground, to fondle the chain that lay around Aliena's neck. He pauses when he reached the Ring, and does not touch it. "You have to give it to me willingly," said Boromir in a voice so soft that at first Aliena is unsure if he heard correctly.  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"Give me the Ring willingly," he says, more forceful now. "I am not thief and I do not want to steal it. I want you to give it to me, Aliena. You have to give it to me."  
  
"Boromir, you know I cannot do that! It is my burden alone." She said  
  
"You will give me the Ring, Aliena." He replied  
  
"No!" Aliena tried once again to wriggle away from Boromir, but the Man is so much bigger, so much stronger than her, for Aliena is lithe and delicate, even for an Elf. And then she stopped, glancing up at Boromir in alarm. Aliena's movements were having an effect on Boromir, he could feel the Man's hardness pressing into her stomach and Aliena knows that she is in a precarious position.  
  
"If I cannot have the Ring, then I will have you!" Boromir's mouth presses down on her in a crushing kiss, devoid of all emotion. It was lust of the basest kind, and Aliena knew that somehow the Ring was behind it. For how could Boromir who'd sworn to protect her, do this?  
  
Aliena could hardly breathe, with the Man pressing hard against her and she tried to turn her head away, so that at least she could get some air and she tried once again to dislodge Boromir, but to no avail. Boromir continues kissing her as if he'd been lost in the desert and Aliena is a sweet oasis. And all the while, Boromir's body thrusted against her's. Aliena shuts her eyes and tried to think of anything, other than what is happening to her.  
  
She felt large hands fumbling with the buttons of her riding cloak and she managed to wrench her head free from Boromir's crushing kisses and found her voice at last. "NO! Boromir, stop! What are you doing?"  
  
But Boromir ignored her and continued with his task, almost as if he isn't even aware that Aliena was there.  
  
"Boromir, this isn't you! It's the Ring! You must fight it!" Aliena squirmed, but that only seemed to enflame Boromir's passions even more if his incoherent groans are anything to go by.  
  
"Boromir! Please! You must not do this!" pleads Aliena, sobbing now. This could not really be happening to her. It was some nightmare brought on by the Ring. Any minute now she will wake up. But she isn't waking up and Boromir isn't stopping.  
  
Aliena felt her pants being tugged down to her ankles, closely followed by her underlinens. They were so far away from the camp, would anyone hear if she called for help? And then he could not bear the thought of them seeing him like this, the shame of it. She could not call on them for help.  
  
"You must know how much I've wanted you, Aliena. You sit there with you're innocent eyes, you must know what they do to us all." His voice is almost gentle now and Aliena found that too much to bear. That he can talk so gently to her, as though Aliena is his lover and not his victim. "Are you innocent, Aliena? Or has someone de-flowered you already?"  
  
Aliena doesn't know what the Man means and she tried once again to escape, using all her strength to push up against the man, but to no avail. Boromir was too heavy and too strong.  
  
Aliena in her innocence did not at first know what is about to happen. She turned her head and watched the insects on the ground by her face, concentrating on them, on the sounds of the birds, the feel of the leaves on her cheek.  
  
She will not think of the other, the pain, the damage being done to her. She cried out, when Boromir first enters her, at the shock. She has never imagined such things and wished now that she didn't know of them.  
  
The time seems infinity to her but then at last, Boromir is finished and collapsed against her. Aliena can feel Boromir's breath on her chest, harsh and ragged. Tears of shame and rage burn on Aliena's cheeks. How could Boromir have done this to her? How? How could she have allowed it?  
  
At last, Boromir's weight lifts as he stood up. Aliena was numb. She could hardly move. Pins and needles darted up and down her body as the blood rushed back. She could taste blood in her mouth, metallic and sickly, she had bitten her lip.  
  
"Aliena? Are you all right?" asked Boromir. Aliena did not answer. She cannot speak to Boromir, she cannot look at Boromir. But now she could move. Now she could put on the Ring. She put it on her finger and watched the world dim into shapes and shadows. A world without color. A world where she cannot be mauled and stared at with lust.  
  
Aliena stood up slowly, putting her clothes back on with trembling hands. A part of her still does not believe that it had happened. More than her body had been violated, she felt part of her soul had been shattered as well. If she looked on the ground, she would see it there, broken into a thousand jagged pieces.  
  
"Aliena!" Boromir was alarmed now and Aliena could see him looking frantically around for her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please come back! Aliena?"  
  
Aliena kicked him once, and then she runs and runs. She doesn't stop running until she was pulled into a pair of strong arms. She began crying into the man's chest, not knowing who it was until she heard his voice "Shhhh, Shhhh, my poor princess, what's wrong?" Aragorn whispered. , Her hands grabbed his vest and clenched then unclenched along with her sobs, her head buried into his masculine chest as he stroked her beautiful hair "A-Ara-Aragorn." She sobbed "I want to go home, I don't want to live anymore, it's taken Boromir."  
  
Aragorn rocked her gently "It's okay Aliena, it's okay, calm down and tell me everything...."  
  
End 


End file.
